How?
by Kasamari
Summary: Four Titans enjoy a quiet afternoon at the Tower. What kind of things will they talk about? BBRae/Flinx


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Deliciously calming. That was the only way to describe the taste of her freshly brewed herbal tea. The company was not so bad either. One year ago if anyone had told Raven that she would be sitting in the dining area of the common room sipping tea with Jinx while Beastboy and Kid Flash argued over a video game from the couch, she would have commited them herself. Yet here she was.

"It's kind of an older recipe," Jinx said. "I can't even remember where I learned it."

"It's good," Raven replied. "Thank you."

"Hey, lay off the cheap moves!" Beastboy yelled from the couch.

"Cheap nothing, you just stink," Kid Flash was laughing.

"I still don't get it," Jinx thought out loud. "Have you ever wondered how it happened?"

"How what happened?" Raven asked as she set her cup down.

"Think about this for a second," Jinx began. "Next to the faction leaders like Robin and Bumble Bee, you and I are probably the two most serious, mature, and responsible Titans in the world. Granted I used to be with Hive, but that's beside the point."

"What _is_ the point?" Raven interrupted.

"How did we end up with them?" Jinx asked pointing over her shoulder to the boys on the couch. "They're immature, irresponsible, and above all else: annoying!"

Raven had to admit that Jinx had a point. She had often thought about her relationship with Beastboy. He was obnoxious and immature, just as Jinx had said. But at the same time he was one of the most genuine people she had ever had the privelage of knowing. He was always upfront and honest with her. He never tried to tell her things just because he thought she might want to hear them. On the contrary, he had told her just that morning that he thought her room was the "gloomiest, weirdest, creepiest place he had ever seen." Not something a girl would normally expect from her boyfriend.

"I know why I'm with Beastboy," Raven said flatly. "It's as simple as the fact that I want to be with him."

"How can you want to be with someone who acts like that?" Jinx asked.

Raven turned to see Beastboy dancing on the couch and waggling his controller in Kid Flash's face.

"I just want to," Raven smiled. "What about you? It's hard enough for me to put up with Beastboy's energy. How do you put up with Kid Flash's?"

"Usually I stick my foot out while he's passing," Jinx grinned. "It helps."

The girls chuckled lightly as they heard Beastboy fall off of the couch.

- - - -

Beastboy struggled back onto the couch with his controller as Kid Flash started another round on their fighting game. His pointy green ears twitched when he heard the faint but never mistakable sound of Raven's laugh. A smile broke across his face and he could not help but turn around and look. She and Jinx where enjoying drinks.

_Tea probably_ he thought. _Wonder what they're talkin' about._

"You're getting your butt kicked again," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah," Beastboy answered stupidly.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash turned to his green companion to see him staring off in the wrong direction. "What? Can you hear what they're saying or something?"

"Who cares," Beastboy answered. "She's smiling."

Kid Flash sat and watched the girls with Beastboy for a moment. It was intoxicating whenever he heard Jinx's laugh. Something about it was just so much better than everything else. It was not until Raven turned and shot them both a look that the boys turned back around and returned to their game.

"Scary," Kid Flash said as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Yeah, she has that affect on people," Beastboy laughed. "Still, I'd rather hang out with her than someone who blasts me on our first date."

"Hey, that was a fun first date," Kid Flash replied with a smile.

"How can you stick around someone who blasts pink bad luck waves at you?"

"This coming from the guy who gets tossed out a window at least twice a day by his own girlfriend."

"That's not what I meant, dude," Beastboy siad. "What I mean is: How are you not in a billion hyper speeding little pieces?"

"I'm not dumb enough to hyper speed right into said hexes," Kid Flash grinned. "There's just something about her, you know?"

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed. "I know exactly what you mean."

For a while they were both silent as they played their game, but it was quickly losing their interest.

"Ever wonder why they would settle for us?" Beastboy suddenly asked.

"Nope," his friend answered. "I'm not the kind of guy to be 'settled for'. As anyone who has seen me run would gladly tell you, I'm quite the catch. You and Raven on the other hand . . ."

"Hey!" Beastboy defended. "I might not be fast, but I'm funny."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kid Flash laughed.

Another few moments passed before Beastboy spoke again.

"Maybe it's cause we're heroes."

"What?" Kid Flash asked as he set the controller down. He clearly was not going to get to enjoy his game until this conversation was over.

"I think it's because we're heroes. Not just any heroes though. We're _their_ heroes."

"I don't follow."

"We each saved them," Beastboy explained. "I mean you brought Jinx back after years of being a villain. You got her out of that and gave her a place where she could be happy. A place where she wasn't gonna be judged because of her powers."

"Okay, I get you now. What about you though? How did you 'save' Raven?"

"Yeah, _Garfield_," Raven's voice came from directly behind them. "How _did_ you save me?"

"Well, I uh - - I - -"

Three pairs of eyes fixed themselves on the green Titan as he tried to find his words.

"I'm waiting," Raven smiled evilly.

Beastboy could think of a few times that he knew Raven would approve of. There was that time when he was in her head and he refused to leave her to face her anger all on her own. Then there was the time with Adonis when he became The Beast for the first time. Probably the best one he could think of was the Malchior incident. Even though he had a collection of good replies, he only smiled before answering.

"That time that I pointed out that pimple on your cheek remember? Of course it was really just a crumb of pizza crust, but still I saved you from an entire day of embarrassment!"

Moments later, Beastboy was bobbing up and down while contemplating whether or not the water of the bay was colder than usual that afternoon.


End file.
